Thousands of people become displaced each and every year due to natural disasters such as earthquakes, fires, and floods. Poverty and armed conflicts such as wars resulting from social, economic, or political elements also displace thousands of people each and every year. Such disastrous events often displace large numbers of people in very short spans of time, and those people can be displaced for months or even years. Indeed, a length of time between 4 and 12 months is a typical length of time for people in developed countries to be displaced due to natural disasters. In third-world countries, the typical length of time is between 3 and 5 years for peopled displaced due to natural disasters.
Existing solutions for temporary accommodations including tents and makeshift dwellings for disaster victims, refugees, and the homeless, have a number of problems including insufficient protection from inclement weather and inadequate security. For example, tents provide some protection against light wind and rain, but tents have insufficient protection against moderate to heavy wind and rain. And, for example, tents provide some security in the form or privacy, but tents have inadequate security against intruders. Given such problems, there is a need for temporary but secure housing for at least people displaced disastrous events.
Disclosed herein are modular building components, systems, and methods thereof that meet or exceed at least the foregoing need.